prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences Between TV Series and Books
This page describes the differences between the Pretty Little Liars TV series and the Pretty Little Liars books. *In the show, the girls become close after their first "A" messages. In the books it takes a while for the girls to bond, but they decide to become close friends again in Wanted, only then to have the Jamacia incident, however soon the girls become close again. They do not communicate as much in the books. Hanna Marin *In the TV series, Hanna has dyed blonde hair and blue eyes, while in the books, Hanna has dyed dark auburn hair and brown eyes. *Hanna stole a pair of sunglasses in the TV series, while in the books, she stole a bracelet and earrings. *In the TV series, Hanna's personality remains the same both pre-weight loss and post-weight loss only with her gaining for confidence. In the books, Hanna acts bitchy sometimes after losing weight. *Hanna met Kate after Alison's disappearance in the TV Series, but in the books, Hanna and Alison met Kate together. *In the TV series, Hanna and Mike only shared a couple of kisses, but Hanna and Mike are dating in the books. * In the show, Hanna loses her virginity to Caleb however in the books she loses it to Mike. *Hanna has a closer relationship with her mother in the TV series while in the books, Ms. Marin left Hanna for a job opportunity in Singapore. *In the TV series, it's suggested that Hanna may have only forced herself to throw up on occasion, but in the books, it was mentioned several times that Hanna is bulimic. *In the books, Hanna was sent into the Preserve because her own father believed that she might get sick again. There she finds Iris who was real Ali's friend, although she didn't know that Courtney (her Ali) had a twin. *Hanna is more popularity-obsessed in the books. *In the TV series, Hanna broke her leg after being hit by the car and saw who she thought was "A", while in the books, Hanna had slight amnesia causing her to forget who "A" is. *Hanna has a dog in the books named Dot. *Hanna got the keys to Sean's car from his pants while he was swimming to get back at him for not having sex with her *Hanna and Mona went drunk driving, raced, and got into an accident *Wilden doesn't harass her in the books *Wilden brings Hanna in to be questioned for drinking before their "relationship" started *In the books Hanna is in a car accident with Madison (Naomi Zeigler's cousin) this does not happen in the TV series. *In the books Mona-as-A forces Hanna to tell Naomi and Riley about her issues with bulimia. *For a brief time, Hanna forms her own friendship group with Kate, Naomi and Riley. * In the show, Kate is the only one trying to mess with Hanna, however in the books they both try to ruin each others lives. *In the books Hanna is Jewish, this is yet to be mentioned in the show. *In the books Hanna's dad runs for US Senate. *In the books Hanna and Lucas have a serious relationship, whereas in the show they are friends (similar to Spencer and Andrew).However, Lucas ''did ''have feelings for Hanna that weren't reciprocated. *In the books Hanna stalks Coleen, who is dating Mike, after her break up, she eventually finds some dirt on Coleen however she doesn't spread it, only to have A spread embarrassing photo's of Hanna following Coleen. But in the end Mike takes Hanna back. This doesn't happen in the show. *In the books Hanna meets a photographer, who helps her with modeling. However it turns out he is not a real photogropher and he blackmails Hanna due to a sleazy picture he shot of her when her dress fell down. Hanna then steals money to pay and blames it on her dad's campaign advisor. In the show, this never happened. * In the TV series, Hanna dates a boy named Caleb. No such character exists in the books, though in the very first book as the Montgomerys are driving to their old house, Mike shouts, "There's Caleb's house!" However, this is likely a coincidence. * In the show, Hanna's looks seem to have a resemblance with Alison's, however in the books, Hanna looks nothing like Alison. Aria Montgomery * In the TV series, Aria is a brunette with hazel eyes, while in the books, Aria has blue-black hair and ice-blue eyes * Aria and Ezra have a more serious relationship in the TV series, while in the books, Aria and Ezra's relationship was more casual. *Aria loses her virginity to Ezra in the TV series. While in the books, it was to her old Icelandic boyfriend Oskar. *Aria also dated Sean in the books but in the show she turned him down. *In the TV series, Aria and Noel had a short-lived relationship, while in the books they had a serious relationship and dated for a long time. *In the books, Aria pushes Klaudia, the exchange student from a ski lift, while in the TV series there is no such character. *In the books, Aria has a half-sister Lola who is Byron and Meredith's daughter, while in the TV series she doesn't. *In the book, she and Xavier, one of Ella's boyfriend has a short romantic interest in each other. No such characters exist in the show. Zach liking Hanna may be the TV version. *In the book, Aria helped Olaf (Nick) steal a painting, while in the TV series no such incident occurs. *In the TV series, Aria dates Jake, a martial arts instructor, while in the book there is no such character. *In the books, Aria has a love for knitting, this is not mentioned in the show. *In the books - Aria marries Hallbjorn. After Hallbjorn lets panthers loose in the city, Aria gets the marriage annulled by confessing to forgeing Ella's signiture. *In the books Aria is described as 'kooky' whereas in the show she is portrayed in more of a cool manner. * In the books, Aria is shown to hate the way Rosewood works calling people "Typical Rosewoods." There is no mention of that in the show. *In the books, Aria celebrates Winter Solstice, so far, there has been no mention of this in the show. *In the books Aria pushes Tabitha off the hotel roof (whilst in Jamacia) - this doesn't happen in the show. Shana may be the version of Aria murdering someone who's about to kill them all in the show. *In the books, Aria is usually the last one to forgive someone and finds it quite hard, however in the show she is much more forgiving. Emily Fields *In the books, Emily is bisexual, while in the show, she is a lesbian. *In the books, Emily has 3 siblings but in the show she is the only child. *In the books, she has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes but in the show she has dark hair and brown eyes. * In the books Emily loses her virginity to Isaac, however in the show she looses it to Maya. *In the books, Emily is sent to Iowa by her parents after they learn about her sexuality to live with her Aunt Helene and Uncle Allen. In the show, her parents they sent her ''girlfriend ''away instead of Emily. *In the book Emily dated a guy named Isaac. No such character exists in the show. *There is no Paige in the books. Thus Emily did not date anyone named Paige in the books. *In the books, Emily gets pregnant and gives up her baby for adoption but in the show no such thing has happened till now. *In the books Emily has brief relationships with Trista Taylor and Kelsey Pierce, however she realises she loves Jordan Richards. In the show, none of these characters exist. *In the books A sends Emily to an Amish community to help her on the search for Ali's killer. *In the books Emily stars work as Santa in the mall to spy on The Merry Elves, a group of girls accused of stealing Christmas decorations. This didn't occur in the show. * Emily seems much more naive in the books than she is on the TV show. * In the books Emily's first kiss is Courtney, in the show her first kiss is alison. Spencer Hastings *Spencer dates Andrew in the books. in the show Andrew wants Spencer as more than a friend but it's one-sided. * Spencer loses her virginity to Wren in the books however in the show she loses it to Toby. *Toby and Spencer have a very serious relationship in the show, they barely speak in the books *In the show, Spencer only kisses Wren, however they go out in the books. *In the books Spencer has a surrogate mother, this doesn't happen in the show. *In the books Spencer kisses her soon to be step-brother Zach, in the show Zach doesn't exist. * In the show Spencer fails to get into U-Penn, but in the books she gets rejected by Princeton. * In the books Spencer dates someone from Princeton called Reefer, he doesn't exist in the show. *In the show Spencer dates someone called Alex, he doesn't exist in the books. *In the books Spencer's parents are unaware of her drug use, in the show they are. *In the books Spencer likes a boy called Chase, he doesn't exist in the show. * In the books, Spencer is Alison and Courtney's half sister, however in the show it is Jason that is her half brother. Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:ABC Family